


Notes

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In writing, since that first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

## Notes

by inverni

[]()

* * *

AN: I've had this on my hard drive for a long time, but only now that I'm trying to somewhat polish it for archiving I just remembered seeing something already in a similar format (letters), only it was Drama, I think. Well, this is just a ficlet with no pretensions, so let's nod in the direction of our unkown predecessor ::nods:: and begin. Disclaimer: not mine whatsoever. 

Notes  
by inverni 

* * *

(on an embossed linen "LL" card, attached to a red truck)

Thanks for saving my life.  
Drive carefully,  
The Maniac of the Porsche 

* * *

(on a carefully folded blue sheet of paper, found in the Kent family's mailbox)

Dear ClarkI'  
m going to have to take a raincheck on our plans for this evening. A matter of great importance to Father's company has suddenly presented itself, and I'm on my way to Metropolis. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?  
Sorry,  
Lex 

* * *

(on the back of an old "Le Cirque" menu, slided under the Kent's front door)

Dear ClarkI'  
m back.  
Up for some movies and all the pop-corn you can stomach? Lex 

* * *

(on "LuthorCorp Inc." stationary, inside a similar envelope, delivered with further instructions to the Smallville High Principal's desk)

Dear ClarkSorry   
to interrupt like this your school time, but Mrs. Wright assures me it's not too much trouble. Would you like to attend a function in Metropolis this afternoon? We would have to leave right after school, but your principal assures me she'll let you talk to your parents. Say yes. I'll even let you drive.  
See you,  
Lex 

PS. It's the black Ferrari this time. 

* * *

(on a "kitchen's list" paper, holded with magnets to the Kent family's refrigerator)

Dear ClarkYour   
Mom's pies are scrumptious to the point of making a grown man weak at the knees. (I spent the two hours I was waiting for you mostly sampling them, I know what I'm talking about.) I have to get back to work, now.  
Too bad I missed you,  
Lex 

* * *

(on a sheet of lilac paper, adressed to "Clark" and entrusted to the kitchen staff at Luthor Castle)

ClarkCould   
you add two cases of carrots to the usual order tomorrow? Father just informed me of a dinner meeting to be held at the castle. I'm going to Metropolis right now and I'll come back with him. Thanks,   
Lex 

* * *

(on a napkin pinned to the Kent's barn door)

ClarkWhere   
are you? And your parents? Has something happened? Let me know-- You know my cell number, don't you? Call me. L. 

PS. There's a rat somewhere in this barn. 

* * *

(on the back of a "Alexander J. Luthor" personal card, delivered late at night by a slightly ruffled manservant)

Gorgeous Mr. KentAre   
you too good to come say hi to a poor battered friend mourning the passing of _another_ car? Not nice.  
Bad, baaaaad Clark.  
LL 

* * *

(on white linen paper, inside a similar envelope, delivered to the Kent's doorway first thing in the morning by the same manservant)

ClarkSorry   
about that last note. Forget about whatever it said. I was- not in my finest moment when I wrote it. Lex 

* * *

(on a page of Clark Kent's Chemistry notebook, scribbled note)

Dearest ClarkThank   
you, for everything. You can't possibly know how much your trust means to me, and I can't possibly thank you enough for it... Yes, yes, I remember our deal: I forgive you for liying, you give me chances- I get it. Still can't believe it. Can you stay tonight? Say yes. I want to talk some more. Lex. 

PS. Destroy this. I still "sound" drunk. 

* * *

(on a folded note inside a sticky, crumpled pair of yesterday' boxers, in Clark Kent's backpack)

DearestI'  
m ordering your family's entire production of strawberries. I think I have finally found _some_ use for all that whipped cream I had in storage... I'll be ready by six. Pick you up?  
Can't wait to see you,  
Lex 

PS. You're still getting punished for the year you made me suffer in abstinence. 

* * *

(on a Metropolis History Museum's exhibition program "Alexander and his time", delivered to the Kent's mailbox inside a sealed blue envelope, addressed "Clark")

Come with me to the opening night?  
And then, maybe I'll take a turn and try that thing with the fingers on you... L. 

PS. And yes, it counts as abstinence when you're not there. It simply can't compete. 

* * *

(on top of a small cardboard box left at Clark Kent's desk at the barn of the Kent's farm)

This is your second graduation present. Here's a clue: it's purple, _tight_ and has small "LL"s all over it. Wear it under your toga. I'll check it later... while I give you your _third_ graduation present... Your Anonimous Stalker. 

* * *

(on the bottom of a fax with the official press release of a much-awaited LexCorp-hosted function in Metropolis)

Finnally, I'll be home tonight. I still hate Tokyo. I'm having Godzilla-toughts. Wait up for me. I'll make it worth it.  
L. 

* * *

(on the mirror of the master bathroom of Alexander Luthor's Metropolis penthouse, scribbled on the condensed vapor)

You have the GREATEST MOUTH EVER. 

* * *

(on a purple post-it)

ClarkWe   
need to talk.  
About _someone_ taking _life-endangering_ decisions. You are already aware of my stance in this. I'll be at the penthouse at seven.  
Lex. 

* * *

(on a card attached to a forget-me-nots arrengement on Clark Kent's Daily Planet desk)

Love you too.  
Love you too.  
Love you too.  
Love _you_. 

* * *

(e-mail to Clark Kent's personal address, Subject: Re: (none), sender withdraw)

What do you mean you have the dildo on??!!??!!!!! 

* * *

(on a card attached to a small black velvet box, containing one silver key)

Move in with me.  
"L" you so much.  
L. 

* * *

"Lex?" - 

"Clark" -somewhat timidly- "So. Did you get my note?" 

((dull thump as a suitcase hits the floor and wet, sucking sounds as someone gets furiously kissed)) 

"Is that a yes?"-panting- 

"Of course is a yes, you idiot." -said lovingly, with a brilliant smile- 

"Wonderful. Now come here..." 

fin. 


End file.
